


Synergy

by adelaide_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Domestic, Fluff, Just fluffy tentacle sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: “So,” Taako says, stabbing the last piece of pancake with his fork and chewing thoughtfully. “I saw your reaction when I cast Black Tentacles.”





	Synergy

Fighting a horde of undead is absolutely _not_ Kravitz’s idea of a fun date. 

He’d been getting ready to meet Taako in Neverwinter for the midsummer fair when he got a call through his Stone of Farspeech to say that things had gone a little south. 

“South?” He asks. 

“We, uh,” Taako says. He sounds distracted. “We could really use a hand.”

“I’ll be right there,” Kravitz says, wondering what could possibly go so wrong with a midsummer fair. He'd been thinking along the lines of them getting into a fight with another crooked carnival game vendor, but when he opens a rift to take him to Taako’s side, he finds him with Magnus and Merle, standing alone against an army of zombies being commanded by a warlock floating in a bubble high above them. 

“Hey, babe,” Taako says, throwing him a grin and a wink. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Why does this sort of thing always happen to you?” Kravitz asks mournfully, going over to them as he summons his scythe and shifts to his skeletal form. 

_“Us,_ Kravitz,” Magnus says, looking far too happy with the situation. “You’re part of the family now.”

“Lucky me,” Kravitz mutters, but he’s very glad to be a skeleton – it means that no-one can see how pleased that makes him. 

And then they charge, just the four of them against the undead. With a spell of sleeping upon the city's residents, they’re the only ones available to stand against the assault. 

Luckily, they're good at what they do.

Merle's holy spells are cutting a swathe through the horde, as is Magnus's axe. He's grinning, disturbingly delighted, as he rushes in swinging.

Kravitz is an old hand at this; it's like a dance, step, swing the scythe, pivot, swing again. There's no real need to shift between forms, first flesh, then skeletal, then back, melting from one to the other as he moves, but he knows Taako appreciates the showmanship, and Kravitz will do an awful lot to please Taako.

Sure enough, when he looks up, he sees Taako watching with appreciation.

"Focus," Kravitz tells him sternly.

"Oh, I am, babe," he says, and winks before flicking a hand and effortlessly casting Wall of Fire, taking out at least a dozen foes.

And that's... Hot. Figuratively _and_ literally.

But a dozen is nothing compared to the army assaulting the city, so Kravitz has to turn away and concentrate on the enemy.

Above them, the warlock cackles incessantly. Kravitz glares up at him – he fucking _hates_ necromancers, in-laws excepted. 

It's long past midnight by the time they've worn down the numbers to manageable levels. Kravitz - undead, avatar of the divine, ancient and powerful - isn't tiring, but the others are. When Taako falls to his knees after an attack he wasn't quick enough to counter, bleeding from his nose and a cut on his cheek, Kravitz's heart twists. When Taako groans rather than cursing up a storm, fury roars through Kravitz and he _moves_ , letting his need to protect Taako fuel him, until he's standing in the midst of what was once an undead army, what is now a pile of ash.

Breathing hard, Kravitz turns to see Taako, ashen and being supported by Magnus, but he gives a tired smile and a thumbs up.

"We're not done yet," Merle says, standing beside Kravitz and looking up at the warlock, who is laughing no longer. He looks afraid - as well he should. But as long as he’s conscious he’s still a threat, and they need to take him out before he can summon anything else. 

"Hey, Krav," Magnus says, looking up at the glass sphere thoughtfully. "Hold Taako for a minute. I've got an idea."

Kravitz is always more than willing to hold Taako, although his answer when he's asked if he's alright - _I'll live_ , and a thin smile - is less than reassuring.

Magnus's idea apparently involves bickering with Merle, then when it's clear that he's out of spell slots, throwing him, warhammer in hand, directly at the sphere.

It cracks and the warlock tumbles to the ground with a shriek. Staggering to his feet, he rants at them with wild gestures about how they're fools and he can't be defeated. 

It's so cliché it's painful, and the huge, shuddering grey monster he summons from _somewhere_ isn't much better.

"You have to try harder than _that_ ," Taako says, his voice thick with exhaustion, and he summons Evard's Black Tentacles, which grab both monster and warlock.

Kravitz stares at the thick tentacles, long forgotten things stirring in him. 

Huh.

That's-

Huh.

He swallows. This is _not_ the time or place for - for _this_ , it's the _opposite_ of the right time, and he pushes the sudden welling of interest aside.

The tentacles do their thing, bludgeoning the shit out of the warlock and monster, then holding them in place for the pièce de résistance: Fireball. The monster disintegrates and the warlock begs for mercy.

Magnus grants it, though he does smack the warlock into unconsciousness with the flat of his axe. 

“This has been a thoroughly shitty day,” he proclaims, and everyone agrees, not least Taako, who is leaning heavily against Kravitz. 

“Please tell me someone has a healing potion,” Taako says, and when Merle hands one over, he gulps it down gratefully. 

"Can you do the rift thing, Krav?" Magnus asks as he throws the unconscious warlock over his shoulder. "I really can't be bothered walking."

“Of course.”

Magnus and Merle go to deal with their captive, telling Kravitz to take care of Taako, who still looks just this side of passing out. 

“Oh no, don’t worry about me,” Taako says, flapping a hand. “I only almost died _and_ saved all your asses, but don’t you worry about ol’ Taako.”

The fact that he’s feeling well enough to give them shit is a good sign, but still; Kravitz is glad to get him home. 

They don’t keep healing potions in their cottage; they’re poison to Kravitz, and Taako was quietly stubborn about his refusal. He avoided Kravitz’s eyes as he insisted, and Kravitz knew why so he didn’t push. 

He’s regretting that now. 

He has to settle for brewing him tea with healing herbs, and putting Taako to bed. 

“You’re not so bad, you know,” Taako tells him, both hands curled around his mug. He breathes in the green, herbal smell and smiles lopsidedly at him. 

“Neither are you,” Kravitz says, stripping out of his suit – Taako looking on, tiredly appreciative – and into pyjamas before getting into the bed by his side. 

Though neither of them need to sleep, both of them like to; after a day like today, both of them could do with the time out. 

Once Taako has finished the tea, he snuggles up to Kravitz, muttering about the cold, as always. But he’s asleep in minutes, and Kravitz soon follows him. 

Until something smacks him in the face. 

Kravitz jerks awake, blinking over at Taako. 

He’s still asleep, starfished across the bed. He shifts a lot, occasionally making scared, whimpering noises that make Kravitz worry, make him want to wake him. He almost does, but then he seems to relax, breathing evening out.

Kravitz watches him sleep, sees a bruise over his eye that the healing potion didn't catch. He wonders what he's dreaming of. Something from those hundred years of travelling, he'd guess; losing Lup or one of his friends, the agony of having them ripped away and having to live without them time after time, mostly sure that they'll return but what if _this_ time...

Despite the long, strange years of his undeath, Kravitz still can't imagine what that must've been like, how hard it must have been. Even Taako, he thinks, doesn't really know, refuses to think about it, at least when waking.

Kravitz can't blame him; he knows too well the need to ignore your own shadows.

He lies there, thinking, for a long time, until Taako's eyes flutter open; the bruised one is swollen, slightly, and doesn't open all the way. After a yawn and a traditionally over-the-top Taako stretch, he gives Kravitz a small smile.

"Morning."

"Good morning," Kravitz says, leaning in to kiss his cheek and avoid being bitched at about morning breath. "How are you feeling?"

Taako looks thoughtful for a moment. "Like hot garbage."

Kravitz frowns, but Taako cuddles closer to him, muttering about icy cold reapers as though that's news to him, as though they aren't approaching their three-year anniversary.

Complaints or no, Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako, holding him a little tighter than he normally would. That was a tough fight, a nasty one, and if he hadn't been there-

Well, he was. And even if he hadn't been, Taako, Magnus and Merle have a habit of winning impossible fights.

He would've been fine, Kravitz tells himself sternly, kissing the top of Taako's head, playing with his hair, holding him close.

"Yesterday really fucking sucked," Taako says, frowning.

"It did. How about we make today better? I could start by making pancakes. Breakfast in bed."

“Hmm,” Taako says, smirking as he strokes his thumb over Kravitz’s cheekbone. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

Kravitz gets out of bed and stretches, receiving another sleepily appreciative smile from Taako. He shifts to his skeletal form and back again – a very lazy form of morning ablutions, leaving him clean and wearing his favourite dark red shirt and black trousers – then leans down to kiss Taako softly. 

“Pancakes,” Taako says impatiently, and smiling, Kravitz kisses him again. 

He heads to the kitchen and gets everything ready, and as he heats up the pan, he sees Taako heading to the bathroom. 

When he emerges, he’s wearing a long lilac skirt that sits low on his hips, that, together with his crop top, shows off his belly and hips. Kravitz is quite distracted by the sight, until Taako comes up behind him, sliding his hands around Kravitz’s waist and resting a chin on his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything – no backseat cooking – and Kravitz is starting to get worried. 

But then, “You better have used buttermilk or so help me,” and Kravitz smiles, turning in Taako’s arms to kiss him softly. 

“Glad you’re feeling better,” he says, and Taako grins, shifting them so that they’re pressed against a cabinet rather than the cooker, and gives him a _very_ thorough kiss that makes both of them breathless, and leaves the pancake charcoal black and inedible. 

After making a few replacements, they sit at their kitchen table - a housewarming present made by Magnus - to eat. 

They’re both quiet, but it’s a comfortable quiet, Taako’s foot teasing Kravitz’s under the table. He even compliments the pancakes. All in all, it’s a very nice morning. 

And then:

“So,” Taako says, stabbing the last piece of pancake with his fork and chewing thoughtfully. “I saw your reaction when I cast Black Tentacles.”

Kravitz has the mug of tea halfway to his lips. He puts it down and laughs awkwardly. “I don’t – I’m sure I don’t-”

Taako doesn’t say anything. 

He doesn’t need to. 

Kravitz is one hundred percent busted. 

The two of them have always brought out honesty in each other so Kravitz says, slowly, quietly,

“It’s not something that I’ve been– I mean, it was a long time ago when you- And I’d forgotten all about it, honestly, but-” He coughs and feels his cheeks burning. He could change the subject – Taako might even let him get away with it. But if he admits it, if they talk about this, then maybe – it would happen. And maybe it would be amazing. “I think... I'd like it. That. Sometime.”

A slow and wicked smile spreads across Taako's face and he angles his head. “That? I need clarification, my dude.”

Kravitz swallows. They've been together long enough that he knows how Taako works, knows what he needs. It's a mix of needing consent and wanting to watch him squirm.

“I,” he starts, and for all that he knows Taako and how his mind works, it doesn't make it any easier to say. _Fuck it,_ he thinks, and flings himself into the confession. "I want you to fuck me with Black Tentacles." 

For all that Kravitz has lived a very long life or undeath or _whatever_ , that might just be the most embarrassing thing he's ever said. 

But the smile Taako gives him is the hottest thing he's ever seen and it is _worth_ it.

“Alright,” Taako says. “After yesterday, I think we both deserve some fun.” He stands, lithe and limber, and Kravitz's gaze skims the waistband of Taako's skirt, at eye height now - the hip bones, the freckles, the smooth skin that will be so very warm beneath Kravitz's cold fingers. His heart wells at the sight of him as it always does, spilling over. He leans forward to kiss his hip bones, then bites slightly, making Taako gasp. 

Taako pulls him to his feet and slowly starts to strip him, fingers running down his shirt buttons before plucking them open, one by one. He takes his time, and sometimes he's like this, almost reverent, hands exploring each piece of newly revealed skin like it’s the first time, stroking scars Kravitz barely remembers from his long-ago life. Nails scrape through chest hair, and Taako teases his nipples, smiling when his breath hitches

When Kravitz is naked to the waist, Taako's fingers ghost over his belt before stepping back and crooking his finger as he walks away.

“Taako?”

“Come on!” He's heading for the back door, and grabs his spare wand from the kitchen drawer as he goes. Kravitz follows, but he pauses in the doorway as Taako walks barefoot into the grass, his skirt swishing around his legs.

The garden is long but narrow. There are flowers Kravitz doesn't dare touch - Pan holds a grudge as only a god can, and Kravitz supposes he has at least a few more years of passive aggression due to him before he can safely garden again.

“What are you waiting for?” Taako asks, turning to him with his hands on his hips. “I’ve got spell slots to burn, baby.”

“Out - outside?”

“Yes. More space; easier clean up if things get messy.”

“Uh,” Kravitz says, eyeballing the tall hedges that line their garden. They should keep prying eyes away - and in all honesty their neighbours have met them and should know better than to sneak a peek. Anyone who gets an eyeful only has themselves to blame.

He takes a breath and steps out into the garden, and Taako's smile widens, sincere and sexy, Kravitz's favourite thing in all the world and every other plane beside.

The grass is cool and wet beneath Kravitz’s feet, and Taako meets him halfway, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Without pulling away, Taako yanks his belt open, undoes his trousers, slides his hand inside and squeezes his cock through his underwear. Kravitz gives a strangled moan but doesn't break the kiss.

“Get these off,” Taako says, and walks away from him, ten feet or so, far enough that he's out of reach of the spell he's about to cast

Pointless pulse thudding in his throat, Kravitz takes a deep breath, releases it, then strips the rest of the way, tossing his trousers and underwear aside.

Naked, now, the warm summer sun pleasant on his skin, nerves get their claws deep into Kravitz. He darts a look at the hedges again, swallows, wonders what the hell he’s doing. 

But then he meets Taako's eyes.

And his nervousness drops away. 

Though he’s bruised and battered, Taako is smiling. Wand in hand, his pose is easy, and that smile is mischievous and sultry all at once. It’s perfectly Taako, and Kravitz’s chest hurts to look at him. 

“I love you,” he says without meaning to, but he means the words more than he’s ever meant anything. 

Taako blinks, startled, then laughs. “I bet you say that to all the boys who promise to tentacle your dick.”

“Since you’re the only one who’s ever done that – yes.”

“So romantic,” Taako says with a burbling laugh, then tucks his hair behind his ears. Lifting his wand, he says, “Ready, sweet thing?

“Very ready,” Kravitz says, and he is. Slightly terrified, but absolutely ready, definitely ready. 

There’s a flick of the wand.

A smile, echoed by Kravitz.

And something sliding against his bare ankle.

He was expecting it, but he gasps anyway, and looks down. A black tentacle emerges from the ground, thick as his wrist, snaking around his ankle. It’s completely matte, reflecting no light at all, and it feels _strange_ , otherworldly, like it doesn’t belong on this plane. Kravitz doesn’t know what it says about him that he _likes_ that. 

It rises higher, sliding upwards, around his calf, around his thigh. Another joins it, restraining the other leg, and Kravitz lets it, standing stock still.

His heart thumps against his ribs and he lifts his gaze to see Taako looking at the tentacles wrapped around Kravitz's legs, mouth open slightly, eyes lidded.

He swallows, meets Kravitz's eyes

“You good?”

“So good,” Kravitz says, and he can hear it in his own voice just _how_ good. They’re barely started, this is pure anticipation but _damn_.

“You wanna - uh.” Taako swallows again, still staring at the tentacles around Kravitz’s legs. “You got a safe word? Bit late but - you should probably have a safe word.”

Kravitz considers, a hard thing to do when you're naked in a field of tentacles with amorous intentions, but eventually he says, "Tent porn."

Taako barks a laugh, then nods. “Okay. Say that and these bad boys are _gone_. But now - tell me what you want.”

“I-“ Kravitz starts, then his mind goes blank. Everything, he wants everything, he wants Taako in charge and he wants him to do anything he wants. “I want – more.”

"Spell it out for me, Krav," Taako says, his voice serious, and there it is again, the dual need for consent and the desire to hear Kravitz say it.

“I want - to be fucked. By a - a tentacle.” Kravitz licks his lips and he’s pretty sure this should be embarrassing, but actually? He’s just really fucking turned on. And so is Taako - he shifts his stance, and though the skirt hides it well, he's clearly very hard. Kravitz stares at him, eyes tracing the line of his cock half-hidden by the folds of the skirt. “And maybe - jerked off by one?”

“Delivering on my first promise to you,” Taako giggles, and Kravitz smiles, shifting a little. The tentacles tighten their grip, and two more slide up his body to wrap around his arms, pulling them behind his back and holding them in place. 

That’s – that’s-

Fuck, that’s good. 

“How about,” Taako says. “How about I have them lift you off the ground and pull your legs apart so I can get a good view?”

Kravitz is nodding before he even consciously processes what Taako’s saying, and when he does, _yes_ is all he can think, _yes_ he wants to be thoroughly on show for Taako to see. 

“Yes,” he manages. “To all of it.”

Taako smiles, and a tentacle brushes over Kravitz's hip, strangely tender. “Alright, babe. Let’s do this.”

He cocks his head, concentrates, flicks his wand ever so slightly. Another tentacle wraps itself around his waist once, twice, three times, supporting him so that his torso stays upright as the ones around his legs lift him, and-

Fuck. 

Oh, _fuck_. 

“Good?” Taako asks, and Kravitz nods quickly. 

Being suspended is… very good.

He feels helpless – or, no not helpless. At Taako’s mercy, which is infinitely preferable. 

He can feel his pulse thudding in his throat, and his cock is throbbing, and this might be the best idea anyone has ever had. 

Taako cocks his head, drinking in the sight of Kravitz bound by black tentacles, then he smiles wider. Kravitz feels a tentacle slide across his hip, then wrap around the base of his cock

It's solid and smooth and nothing like a hand or anything else he’s ever felt as it starts to stroke him. Kravitz groans, hips trying to jerk up into the tentacle’s grip, but the one around his waist tightens, holding him in place. 

He whines a little, staring at the tentacle wrapped around his cock, slowly jerking him off, at the ones wrapped around his legs and his waist. And it’s so fucking weird, it’s so fucking good. Even better is the way Taako is looking at him, chest heaving, squeezing his own cock through his skirt. 

“Is that-“ Taako swallows, gaze flicking up to meet Kravitz’s eyes. “Is that good?”

 _“So_ good.”

“More?”

“ _Please._ ”

The tentacles wrapped around his thighs shift slightly, stroking his sensitive inner thighs – it’s something Taako loves to do, and it’s so _him_ , acting through these tentacles that it’s-

Kravitz doesn’t know what it is. Hot. Sweet. Both. And he wants more of it. 

It's almost enough to distract him from another tentacle, lifting to ghost over his ass cheeks.

Almost - but not quite.

“You sure about this?” Taako asks, and Kravitz nods as decisively as he can. He’s breathing hard, heart racing. 

“I’m very, very sure.”

The tentacles around his legs pull them a little wider so that he’s entirely on show for Taako, and he takes in a shaky breath. He feels vulnerable – he _is_ vulnerable – but he trusts Taako, completely, absolutely. 

The tentacle around his cock tightens its grip, moves a little faster, as the other one slides between his ass cheeks, making him moan loudly. 

Taako smiles, biting his lip, squeezing his own cock again. 

And then something cool, smooth, presses against Kravitz’s hole. 

Taako raises a questioning eyebrow and Kravitz nods desperately. _Yes_ he wants this, so much, so much, he _needs_ it-

And then it presses in, finger-thick at the tip, slick somehow, maybe the spell Taako uses on his own dick when he fucks Kravitz into the mattress. It’s – odd, that eerie not-of-this-world feeling assaults Kravitz more forcefully than ever, but that just makes it better. 

He gasps as it presses deeper inside of him, getting wider, stretching him. It goes slowly, teasingly slow, but Kravitz is glad of it. An inch deeper and it’s as thick as two fingers, then three; as thick as Taako’s cock and then bigger, bigger still. 

Fuck, that’s – oh fuck. 

He whines, shifting helplessly in the restraining tentacles, crying _yes yes_ when Taako checks that he’s still good. The stretch burns but _yes_ it’s good, it’s incredible, deeper inside him than anything’s ever been, filling him so completely. 

He sobs, feeling too many things to pull them apart, pleasure and pain, need and want, the satisfaction of getting something he's wanted for years, _finally_ , the special scarlet heat of doing something so _illicit._ And then, above and under it all, _gratitude_ to Taako for doing this for him, he loves him, he loves him so damn much. 

"Taako," Kravitz breathes and then Taako is there, between his legs, kissing him, tongue in his mouth, one hand to the back of his head, the other on his cock, sliding his fingers between the coils of the tentacle, jerking him off together as the other tentacle fucks him. Kravitz moans into his mouth, wanting-

He doesn't even know, he wants _everything_ but he _has_ everything, this man right here, this elf, Taako is _everything_.

"Krav," Taako moans into his mouth, "I," he starts, then flicks his wand. The tentacles wrapped around his arms loosen enough for Taako to pull one of them free, dragging it around to press his hand to Taako’s cock, where it's hot and heavy beneath his skirt. Kravitz squeezes it, and Taako’s moan is _loud_ , and his head drops back. “Fuckkkkk,” he says, and despite _everything_ distracting him, Kravitz strokes him through the fabric, grinning as he sees him shudder. 

"Come on, man, please," Taako begs, voice dripping with desperation and that's as much of a turn on as everything else that's happening.

It's hard to concentrate but Kravitz manages to tug the skirt down to Taako's hips, enough to pull his cock out. He starts stroking him, not remotely graceful but come on, he's got a thick tentacle in his ass, another wrapped around his cock and Taako gasping in his ear, _please Krav oh gods Krav I love-_

His breath hitches. He doesn't finish the sentence, he rarely does, but Kravitz _knows_ and that's enough, that pushes him over. He's coming, crying out as his body tightens around the tentacle in his ass, reminding him just how big it is, reminding him what they're _doing_ , and this, this-

Pleasure slams into him, drowns him, pulls him under as he comes over his belly and chest and the tentacles wrapped around his waist. Taako is kissing him, and the tentacles are holding him, and everything in this moment is perfect, this right here is pure, weird perfection. 

He's breathing hard, mind blown, hand frozen, and he breathes a laugh as Taako grabs his wrist, moves it awkwardly, says "Don't you dare stop now."

He laughs breathlessly and finds a last reserve from somewhere, stroking Taako, bringing him off in less than a minute and as Taako comes, the spell breaks around them and they fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, clinging to each other and kissing and kissing and kissing. Kravitz feels strangely empty, the thing inside him just _gone_ , but Taako is here, arms and legs wrapped around him, doing a damned good job of distracting him. 

Eventually they pull apart to breathe, and they smile at each other, Kravitz isn’t sure he’ll ever stop smiling ever again. He’s full of so many feelings right now, a big messy tangle of them, but one above all.

"I love you so much," he says, and Taako smiles, stroking a finger along his cheekbone, and says,

"I know, babe," but it sounds an awful lot like _I love you too._

They get to their feet with some difficulty and Kravitz winces at the ache in his ass. Taako sees it and smirks.

"Don't forget, you asked for it."

"I did. And I'm very grateful you gave it to me."

"You're into some weird shit, my man."

Kravitz laughs, wrapping an arm around Taako’s waist and pulling him in to nuzzle at his neck, leaving a pretty purple mark on his collarbone. "Is this where I remind you that I'm the Grim Reaper? And undead? You're into some pretty weird shit yourself."

Taako snorts a laugh. “Touché. So we’re weirdos together, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Sounds good to me,” he says, taking his hand and heading inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is like the 37th tentacle fic for Taako and Kravitz but c'mon, it's canon! And honestly, the more tentafic the better, right? 
> 
> Thank you for reading; you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


End file.
